


Make It Blue

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylie and Vega tackle the internet's biggest question: what color is the dress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everyone knows about "the dress" phenomenon that is going around on the internet right now (if you don't know, Google 'what color is the dress') and I saw a tweet that basically said "imagine your OTP arguing over the dress" and I had to write a little drabbly-oneshot with Wega about it.
> 
> The title comes from Sleeping Beauty, because of course this argument made me think of Flora and Merryweater arguing over what color Aurora's dress would be.

"Hey, Michelle," Wylie said, leaning back in his chair as she and Cho exited the elevator upon their return from the field.

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Come here a sec?"

Vega looked at Cho, and not getting any contradictory orders, crossed the bullpen to his desk. "What's up?"

"Look at this," Wylie said, pointing to a picture of a dress on his computer screen. "What color is the dress?"

Vega looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Just, what colors do you see?"

"Black and blue," she said immediately.

Wylie grinned, rolling his eyes. "No!"

She looked startled. "Wait, what colors do you see?"

"It's white and gold!" He exclaimed, putting a finger on the screen. "This is gold, this is white..."

"No no," Vega said. "What even are you looking at, Wylie? It's blue...black...blue...black..." her fingers pointed at each stripe. "What sort of trick is this?"

"It's been going around the internet for hours," he said. "Some people see it as black and blue, others see it  _correctly_ , white and gold."

"It's  _not_  white and gold," Vega said. "It's blue and black."

Wylie motioned to her. "Come." He took her by the elbow and guided her down to be eye level with him, then put his hands on her shoulders to ease her head in front of his. "Look at it now."

"Stiiiiill black and blue."

"How are you even..."

Vega straightened. "Stand up."

Wylie scooted his chair out and rose, looking down at the screen. "White and gold."

"Uh-uh." She pointed at her eyes, and Wylie crouched, staring at the screen again from her height. "White and gold."

"Seriously what is wrong with your eyes? Do you think your hair is black?" She quipped.

Wylie turned to give her a mock glare, and she grinned at him. They both turned back to the monitor. Vega shrieked, and Wylie jumped backwards. " _It's black and blue!_ " he yelped.

" _White and gold!_ " came simultaneously from her.

They looked at each other, eyes wide. " _I'm scared!_ " Wylie said in a hushed tone that would have made her giggle had she not been just as alarmed.

" _What is going on?_ " She shouted back. He grabbed her hand as they turned to stare again.

"It's black and blue," Wylie said in disbelief. "It was just white and gold!"

"It's  _changing back_!" Vega yelped, pointing at the screen. "It's changing back to black and blue!"

"It's still black and blue to me," Wylie said.

"I don't understand."

"THERE IT GOES AGAIN!" Wylie said when he looked back.

"Maybe...maybe it's your computer?"

It took only a moment to confirm that it was not only Wylie's computer. "This should  _not_  be happening," Vega said firmly, leaning over her desk, then rising to her full height, then dropping into a crouch, her eyes on the monitor the whole time. "You're still seeing black and blue, right?"

Wylie was slowly shaking his head. "No...no I'm back to black and gold now."

"This is even freakier than the clown doll I found in a dumpster today." Vega said, standing up.

Wylie looked down at her. "This is one of the only times I will concede something is freakier than a clown doll."


End file.
